Ramanik's Big Brother 4
''Ramanik's Big Brother 4: Hierarchy ''is the second season of the Tengaged reality series Ramanik's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on January 1st, 2015. This is the season four wiki page. Cast Since the season was revamped some players already applied prior the revamping of the season. Twist of the Season 'The Five Hierarchies- '''The 15 houseguest were separated into five different hierarchies. Whenever one member of a hierarachy wins Head of Household then the whole hierarchy will be safe. If someone from the winning hierarchy comes in second place then that person will get to choose which other hierarchy would be safe. If someone from a different hierarchy comes in second then their hierarchy would be safe. ::: The Following Hierarchies: #'The Triple C Hierarchy- 'This hierarchy has fellow houseguest Chael, Cole, and Connor. They all have a name starting with the letter C. Making them a hierarchy based on NAME. This hierarchy's color is cyan. #'The Cali Hierarchy- 'This hierarchy has fellow houseguest Zander, Kelly, and Joe. They live in the state of California. Making them a hierarchy based on LOCATION. This hierarchy's color is gold. #'The 19th Hierarchy- 'This hierarchy has fellow houseguest Ami, Andrew, and Natasha. They are all 19 years old. Making them a hierarchy based on AGE. This hierarchy's color is pink. #'The Roaring 20s Hierarchy- 'This hierarchy has fellow houseguest Alicia, Austin, and Nick. They are all in their 20s. Making them a hierarchy based on AGE. This hierarchy's color is black. #'The Odd Ball Hierarchy- '''This hierarchy has fellow houseguest Tori, Oakley, and Jordan. They have nothing in common with the other hierarchies. Making them a hierarchy based on DIFFERENCE. This hierarchy's color is brown. '''The Whip Key- '''A throwback twist coming into season four. The Whip Key was introduced to the series on season one. The houseguest that received the Whip Key would not only be safe for the week, but will not have the chance to vote on the same week. Natasha became the first HOH of the season to give out a whip key on Week 5, and she decided to give it to Ami. Notes *Most Head of Household Wins- Natasha and Jordan (2) *Most Power of Veto Wins- Natasha (2) *Most Pre-Veto Nominations- Kelly (3) *Most Post-Veto Nominations- Austin, Kelly, and Tori (2) *Least Nominated Houseguest (Houseguest With the Least Post-Veto Nominations)- TBA *Most Times the Veto was Used- 5 times *Most Times the Veto was Not Used- 1 time *Most Total Votes to Evict- Tori (12) *Least Total Votes to Evict (Only counts if that person was nominated post-veto)- Kelly (0) *Most Times The Votes were unanimous- Zander *Most Times The Votes were not unanimous- Alicia, Austin, Chael, Tori (3) *Most Days in the House- TBA *Most Immuned Houseguest- Ami and Cole (3) *Most Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that voted the most during eviction)- TBA *Least Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that rarely or never voted during eviction)- Alicia and Austin *Last Triple C Hierarchy Member (The houseguest left standing from this hierarchy or the winner of the game)- *Last Cali Hierarchy Member (The houseguest left standing from this hierarchy or the winner of the game)- *Last 19th Hierarchy Member (The houseguest left standing from this hierarchy or the winner of the game)- *Last Roaring 20s Hierarchy Member (The houseguest left standing from this hierarchy or the winner of the game)- Nick (Placement: TBA) *Last Odd Ball Hierarchy Member (The houseguest left standing from this hierarchy or the winner of the game)- Voting history Week 4 (Part 1)- During the Veto Competition Zander received the punishment of not voting for the upcoming eviction. Week 4 (Part 2)- Oakley won immunity for the next eviction. Week 6- Cole won immunity during the Week 5 Power of Veto.